


On His Throne

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [22]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Heroes to Villains, Movie: Lost Boys: The Thirst, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Edgar has Zoe right where he wants her..





	On His Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros. own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**On His Throne**

“Help me... someone... please...” her broken voice whispered, as Edgar chuckled.

“And who exactly is going to help you, my beautiful princess?” he asked her, his smirk still on his face and his deep brown eyes darkening a little. “Your beloved family is gone... my sweet little pet, you’d better get used to the feeling of my hands on your delicious body...”

His right hand slowly moved as his slender fingertips slightly caressed her lower belly.

Soft, young, promising white skin... already almost too much for him to handle. Slightly groaning, he whispered, “You have no idea how much I’ve longed for this moment — the moment you are finally mine.” 

She felt how his fingers traced the outline of her pants, only to slip underneath them a few moments later. Tears of defeat rolled down Zoe’s face, as she imagined herself to be anywhere but in that moment. 

“Don’t cry now, my dear Zoe,” he hornily spoke, tasting her name on his lips and using his other hand to move her face closer to his. “I will make sure you enjoy all the pleasure I will bestow upon you.”

As he claimed her lips with his, Zoe felt his other hand teasingly stroke her nether lips. His lips were softer than she could’ve imagined; his tongue massaged hers in a gentle yet possessive manner. Wetness rose between her tights as she felt her treacherous body respond to Edgar’s experience. 

The helplessness of a virgin.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
